


Penny for the Guy

by TheImperfectionista



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImperfectionista/pseuds/TheImperfectionista
Summary: On Bonfire Night, Draco Malfoy is forced to attend his first-ever fireworks display by his family. Drabble.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Penny for the Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TriDogMom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/gifts).

> This is a birthday drabble to Tridogmom, who shares her birthday with this morbid festival.   
Tridogmom - you are an incredible friend and I'm sorry if it's riddled with mistakes. I didn't get a chance to find another beta.

Draco warmed himself up next to a jar of blue flames, wondering to himself why he wasn’t at home on this cold November evening. Stamping his feet on the packed ground, he looked around as the ginger Weasleys and Boy-Who-Never-Dies helped out with stacking branches and dried leaves into a tall bonfire stack. 

“Hot Toddy dear?” The matron Weasley asked him and he was too grateful for the warm whisky drink to be dismissive. The combination of spices and alcohol heated chest as it went down quickly. 

“Penny for the Guy, Daddy?” He looked down at the curly blond head of Scorpius. Who cheerfully held up a small sack jingling with coins.

“Who?” Who benefits from this Muggle festival?

Scorpius gave an eye-roll as if his own father was making a mad joke. “For Guy!”

“Scorpius you’re not making any sense. Which Guy?” Getting a little bit frustrated with his son for not answering his question, while he’s freezing his balls off.

“Sweetheart, daddy may not know.” As Hermione came up and urged their son to find other people to bother with his charity bag. Draco couldn’t help but smile at his wife, who looked ravishing even under all the layers. She gave him a stern look.

“As I was trying to explain the other night about the history of Guy Fawkes night. Boys would go around to ask for donations for Guy Fawkes which...” 

His arm wrapped around her and their lips met in a deep kiss before Hermione could explain more. Only she pushed back against him.

“You aren’t taking any of this seriously.” She complained in frustration, which he found so adorable.

“But it’s more fun kissing you than it is listening about this man. Whatever his name is.” Giving her his best heart-stopping smirk before he kissed her again.

“You are infuriating.” His wife said before the sky exploded with a rainbow of colours.

Everyone looked towards the sky as dragon-shaped fireworks whizzed around and flowers bloomed. But Draco only had eyes for the woman beside him as the glow of the sky softly lit her beautiful face. Every moment he has spent with Hermione and now their son has been such a blessing. There is literally nothing he won’t do. Whether it was wrestling against an acromantula or stand in a field on a cold November evening. 

“Daddy! Daddy! Look they started the bonfire of Guy Fawkes.” Scorpius shouted excitedly. Draco looked over at the bonfire pile which was now lit and an effigy stood in the middle of it wearing a set of robes.  
“Are those my robes?” Asking his wife in shock, who looked at him innocently with her sweet chocolate eyes.

“Only your oldest set of robes.” Mouth agape, he watched his own set of clothing burn to cinders for this ridiculous Muggle festival.


End file.
